


Winter

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is not a fan of Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

_**A/N:** After my rather mediocre drabble the other night, I feel that I need to write a full-length fic to make up for it. So instead of trying to get work done, I ended up spending tonight writing this (which means no sleep for me for the next 2 nights). This fic is based on the one-word challenge "winter". **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it!** Also, I have a Tumblr where I post the SeBlaine drabbles that are not posted here, I'd be honored if you can follow me at my Tumblr. You can find me at **" **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** ". **Enjoy! _ ****

* * *

WINTER

Sebastian Smythe was not a fan of Winter. It was dark, dreary, cold, and a total hassle. Winter by itself was bad enough, but to try to spend the Winter anywhere Northeast of California was simply Hell freezing over for Sebastian. For Sebastian, the only redeeming quality of a snowy and freezing Winter was the Winter sports that accompanied it. He enjoyed skiing, and that was pretty much the only reason he didn't hate this season completely. But that said, the unpredictable weather pattern often meant last minute change of plans and additional time wasted just to accommodate the unexpected.

Sebastian didn't like unpredictable, and he certainly didn't like to accommodate. So when he woke up early in the morning to find out that no skiing would be allowed today due to heavy snow and safety reasons, Sebastian decided that he really couldn't be blamed for not being a billion rays of fucking sunshine at this very moment.

Sebastian cranked up the thermostat by another five degrees, glaring at the temperature indicator. There was no way that it was seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit in the cabin. There had to be some kind of malfunction because his feet were still cold. The floor felt like ice even though Sebastian had slippers on. No, the heater must be broken. It felt like forty degrees in here. Sebastian wrapped his robe tighter around him and shuffled his way into the kitchen. He reheated the water in the pot and made himself another mug of hot cocoa. Seriously, at the rate this was going, he wouldn't be surprised if he gained ten pounds by Spring time. The amount of hot cocoa - with lots of marshmallows, thank you very much - that Sebastian had consumed since he woke up this morning must have amounted to at least five cups already, and he had only been up for two hours.

"Mmm! Do I smell hot cocoa?" A familiar voice, warm but just a tad too cheery, rang out behind Sebastian.

"Help yourself." Sebastian didn't turn around, still feeling grumpy about the morning. "I made enough for an army."

"Is it just me or is it a bit warm in here?" Sebastian heard a beep as Blaine lowered the temperature on the heater. Sebastian was in the midst of contemplating whether he should walk back to turn up the heat when he felt a pair of arms around his middle and another body pressed up against him. "Isn't it gorgeous outside?"

"It's early morning and it's storming out there." Sebastian knew he sounded about as enthusiastic as a kid who was about to see the dentist but he just wasn't in the mood to be cheerful. "The visibility is shit and we can't do shit."

"The weather report says it'll stop late afternoon. We still have a whole week to do all the skiing we want." The arms untangled themselves and Sebastian felt a hand touching his. "Your hands are cold! Sebastian, you're freezing!"

Sebastian turned around and his heart almost melted when he saw his boyfriend's worried face.

"I'm fine. You know how I tend to get cold easily." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Is that why the heater was on high? Oh, why didn't you say so?" Blaine took the mug out of Sebastian's hand and placed it on the kitchen counter. He then clasped his hands around Sebastian's and started rubbing them together to generate some warmth. "Does this help?"

"A bit." It did help a little, but as soon as Blaine let go of Sebastian's hands, they felt cold again. "Bad circulation."

Sebastian knew he was being a bit of a spoilt sport, but he couldn't help it. He just wasn't in a good mood. It was almost as though he woke up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning, the depressing grey sky, the cold, and the idea that he couldn't really go out to enjoy any Winter sports all served to further exacerbate his mood.

"Come here." Blaine took Sebastian's hand and led him into the living room. He flicked on the switch to turn on the fire in the fireplace and motioned for Sebastian to sit down in front of it.

"I highly doubt this fake fireplace is going to make me that much warmer," Sebastian said wryly, even though he sat down on the plush carpet anyway.

"I have an idea." Sebastian watched curiously as Blaine disappeared into their bedroom and came out with a blanket. He laid it down in front of the fireplace and turned back to pick up the large alpaca throw that was on the sofa behind them. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow in disbelief when his boyfriend started removing his clothes.

"Not that I'm complaining but …" Sebastian looked Blaine up and down, enjoying the view. "If you're trying to give me a strip tease, shouldn't there be music and dancing?"

"You should probably take off your clothes too." Blaine tried to act nonchalant about it, but the blush on his face made itself known anyway.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm cold." To illustrate his point, Sebastian tightened up his robe. "Hey, hands off!"

"Oh my God, you're actually resisting the opportunity to get naked with me?" Blaine laughed incredulously as his hands went to Sebastian's robe and pulled it open. He slid it off Sebastian and started working on removing Sebastian's thermo sweatshirt. "Yes, you're cold. You're an ice king outside but inside you're just one big teddy bear."

"If you want me to get naked with you, insulting me isn't going to get you anywhere." Nonetheless, Sebastian raised his arms up anyway and let his boyfriend pull off the piece of clothing. It was interesting, to see Blaine taking the lead on this. "All right, I'm now officially freezing to death."

"No, you won't." Blaine laid down on the blanket and pulled Sebastian to him so they laid down together. He reached over for the alpaca throw and threw it over the both of them. "See? Better, right?"

"Much better." Sebastian agreed. He loved that how in spite of their height differences, they still managed to fit together so perfectly, with Blaine tugged right under his chin and flushed against him. While the surface of the blanket was a bit cool to the skin at first, but Sebastian soon felt himself warming up, with Blaine's warm body pressed up next to his and the soft throw covering him. It was both comfortable and intimate at the same time.

"Sebastian, what—whoa!" Blaine's eyes were wide with surprise when Sebastian suddenly rolled them over. "Behave!"

"What, do you honestly expect me to just stay put under the covers with you when we're both naked?" Sebastian's lips quirked up in a smirk. "Besides, since we can't ski today, we have to get our exercise some other way."

"You always have an excuse for every—oh!" Blaine arched up when Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. "That's not fair!"

"I think it's very fair." Sebastian started stroking, slowly, firmly, teasingly. "You were the cocktease earlier. I'm returning you the favor."

"You're an opportunis—" Sebastian swallowed the rest of Blaine's sentence in a kiss. He smiled when his boyfriend kissed back just as fervently.

Sebastian was pretty sure he would never get tired of doing this with Blaine. He loved kissing Blaine, touching him, exploring him, teasing him. The sexy little gasps and whimpers that came out of Blaine were really the best melodies to Sebastian's ears.

"Sebastian, wait—wait!" The words came out more as a series of semi-coherent moans, Sebastian could tell that it probably took all of Blaine's concentration to be able to form the sentence. "Before we go any further, when I went in earlier I forgot to grab the um … stuff."

If Sebastian wasn't so turned on right now, he would've found this funny. It never failed to surprise him that after having been together for several years now, Blaine still couldn't quite bring himself to use the actual words. Wordlessly, Sebastian reached under the cushion seats next to him and pulled out what Blaine was referring to.

"You have to be kidding me. Please don't tell me you actually put them everywhere in the cabin." Blaine's eyes widened comically when Sebastian grinned. "Oh my God, you're incorrigible!"

"Oh, quit complaining!" Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips and popped the cap on the tube of lube. "You can't deny this doesn't come in handy."

"I'm not denying it." Blaine gasped out, his eyes fluttering shut when Sebastian slipped in his finger.

"Then enjoy it." Sebastian slipped in another finger. "I'm going to blow your mind."

"Show, not tell." Blaine had an impish smile on his face.

Taking it as a challenge, Sebastian quickly got himself ready and slid in with one quick stroke, feeling himself being engulfed by the heat and tightness that was Blaine.

"Stunning." Blaine was always at his most beautiful when he was in the throes of passion. The way his cheeks would flush pink, his lips parted and swollen from kisses, the way the sweat would roll down his face, and the way his pupils would be blown wide with pure, unadulterated lust that was just for Sebastian; it was spellbinding. If Sebastian Smythe was a religious person, he would say that God broke the mold when He made Blaine. "You're absolutely stunning."

Blaine simply smiled, his eyes full of adulation and love. Sebastian placed one hand flat against the ground to brace himself as he pushed harder and faster into Blaine while feeling his boyfriend meeting every one of his thrusts. Sebastian knew they were both very close. He bent down to kiss Blaine again and again as their lips met and glided against one another. Sebastian's other hand reached out for Blaine's and interlaced their fingers, feeling the connection between them and holding onto Blaine as they came together.

They laid down by the fireplace afterwards, with Sebastian pressed up against Blaine's back, as they watched the golden glow of the flame danced and fluctuated over the artificial logs.

"I've always thought these gas operated fireplaces are tacky." Sebastian was tracing circles on Blaine's shoulder. "But they're not so bad once you get past the fact that they're fake."

"They look real enough to me." Blaine turned his head and placed a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips before turning his attention back to the fire. "I like it. I think it's both beautiful and romantic."

"It's got nothing on you." Sebastian pressed a kiss to the nape of Blaine's neck, gently tasting the slight saltiness he found there.

"You flatterer."

Sebastian could hear Blaine's smile in those words as his boyfriend snuggled closer to him. Sebastian stole a quick look through the window. The snow was still falling heavily outside, flurries of white twirling and floating about in the air. It was definitely Winter at its most severe. But somehow, at this moment, Sebastian couldn't quite bring himself to dislike Winter as much as he usually did. After all, with Blaine by his side, Sebastian certainly didn't feel cold anymore.

(END)


End file.
